The conventional wireless transmitting deices have to mount antenna in the front end thereof for transmitting and receiving. In general wireless transmitting deices, the use of the front antennas are depended on the inside space, the features and the cost thereof. So far, the antennas used on the wireless transmitting devices can be sorted by the band width, such as the single band, the dual band, the multiple band and the wild band antenna . . . etc. Otherwise, the antennas can also be divided to two groups by the material, one is chip antenna and the other is printed antenna; wherein the chip antenna has the features of the smaller area, the high cost and the narrower band width. The printed antenna can further be sorted by the structure, such as the monopole, the dipole, the PIFA and the circular antenna, wherein the features thereof are the bigger area, the low cost and the broad band width which are opposite to the chip antenna.
Recently, the configuring strategies of the antennas in the wireless transmitting devices using the multiple antennas operation mode are putting the antennas in the limited space as much as possible and remaining the low cost, the wild band and the well isolation between the antennas. However, the existing chip antennas and printed antennas are all not able to satisfy the requirements of the multiple antennas operation mode, for example, the chip antennas have the advantages of the small area and the good isolation, but also have the defects of the narrow band and the high cost; and the printed antennas have the advantages of the wild band and the low cost, but also have the defects of the big area and bad isolation.
The most presently procession methods use the software in the data processing device connecting to the wireless transmitting device, for example the personal computer, to analyze and distinguish the data for dealing the data feedback problem. However, such processing methods do not really solve the problem, i.e. the data feedback is still existing, and just no bother through the methods, and cost for the software is also high.
As above-mentioned, in order to maintain smaller size, have better isolation and reduce the cost of the antenna, a plane antenna is provided in the present invention.